Hot Gimmick: Fax Style
by My-Fallen-Angel-333
Summary: Fang's got blackmail and he decides it's time to get him and Max together. Fang uses his blackmail to get max do whatever he wants. Who new Fang had such a sick mind. But maybe max likes this.....Not one bit! All the more fun for fang! ROMANCE FAX FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay so if any of you read any Manga out there.....**

**Andy: You'll know that she stole this from the manga Hot Gimmick!**

**Me: Andy! I didn't steal it! It......inspired me! **

**Andy: Sure, whatever, think what you want but if the police some to the front door your not blaming this on me!**

**Me: Well they wont come to the door if i put the disclaimer up!**

**Andy: If you actually remember it this time!**

**Me: Grr! You are lucky Addison isn't here right now! I would so have your butt!**

**Andy: You. Have my butt! Don't make me laugh! You cant even beat your little sister in a arm wrestling contest, she has to open pickle jars for you!**

**Me: Hey! Just because i don't have any arm strength doesn't mean I can't beat you up!**

**Andy: *Rolls Eyes* I'm leaving now...**

**Me: Fine, nobody wanted you here anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Maximum ride or the manga Hot Gimmick for the _inspiration_ for this story!**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

"Nudge! Angel! This is the last time I'm going to tell you! DO NOT GIVE GASMAN AND TOTAL A MAKEOVER!!!" I yelled as Gazzy ran through the living room carrying Total. He looked like a clown with the bright blue eyeshadow and red lipstick around his lips instead of on them. Total, the poor dog had purple chunks in his fur.

I sighed and stood up off the couch as the two monsters ran into the room. Angel had eye liner in one hand and eyeshadow in the other. Nudge had a curling iron and a straightener in hers. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the floor. They hung their heads in shame. Gazzy snickered as he hid behind me.

"Sorry Max," The two girls said in union, they turned and ran back upstairs.

"Hold on just one second, I want you guys to help Gazzy clean the...gunk off his face and Total should look like a new dog after you give him a bath," I said.

"Right! I also want a cucumber scrub while you are at it, and some bacon wouldn't hurt either," Total said sticking his nose in the air as he trotted up the stairs. The girls looked at me and I smirked.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Ella and Iggy were making dinner. Ella looked up and smiled at me then went back to cutting some carrots.

"What are you doing in the kitchen Max? You don't plan on burning the house down do you?" He asked grinning while throwing in some meet into a pot.

"Funny Iggy! Go Fu- Fly off!" I said saving myself. I have been having trouble keeping my mouth 'clean', so had Igs and Fang. Speaking of Fang.....

"Shut Up! Hey! Do you know where Fang is?" I asked looking around.

"No I haven't, why what do you want with him?" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. Fang was just my best friend, nothing more, just like a brother. I keep telling myself that but do I really mean it?

"Kay, well I'll be in my room, call me when dinner is ready," I said hoping up the stairs. I walked down the hall to my room and opened my door.

"FANG! What are you doing in here!" I yelled. Fang was sitting on my bed, in my room, reading my......."What is that! Where did you get it!!"

"'Dear Diary! Today I think it's time I told you a secret I've been keeping from you for a while. It's about...' What's this Max a Diary!" He asked turning towards me smirking. I walked over to him and tried to snatch it away but he held it out of my grasp.

"Fang give it back right now!"

"But i want to know what it says!" He said standing up. He opened it up again and skimmed through it. I walked over to him again and tried to grab it but Fang caught my arm and held it behind my back, "Lets go to yesterday, you wrote in it yesterday, right?"

I growled and stuggled against his grip. He spun me around and pushed me against a wall. He closed the book and leaned towards me. My breathing stopped and my eyes widened. I felt his breath on my face. I struggled some more, never breaking eye contact with him. His hands grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back. He leaned forward again, pinning me against the wall. His hair in his face and his balck eyes peircing.

"Fang..gi...give it back," I said in such a small voice that i almost gagged. He smirked.

"I think I should keep it and maybe show it to Iggy later!" He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my back. I glared at him and bit back a growl.

"Fang don't you dare!" I said.

"Don't want me to? Meet me on the roof at 12! You aren't there and me and Ig will spend the night reading through this baby," He said holding up my diary. He let go of me and walked out of the room. I slid onto the floor.

What is wrong with me! What is up with him! I have never acted like that before and neither had he!

"DINNER!!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry it was soo bad and rushed. I had no idea how to start this story but I swear it will be better!!!**

**REVIEW!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: You guys are awesome!!! I feel so loved!!**

**Review Replies!!**

**MaxRideFreak****- I wish I lived in Australia :( But then I'd miss everything in Minnesota. Thanks for Reviewing!  
**

**lunarecplise3****- Ya I'm reading the manga right now. I don't plan on basing the whole story off the manga cause that be well kinda awkward but some of the ideas will come from it! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Big Thanks for everyone else who reviewed!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Maximum Ride or Hot Gimmick for _inspiration _of this story ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**5 minutes to Midnight**

Stupid Fang with his stupid blackmail and his stupid stupidness!!

I was on the roof. I checked my watch, it was 5 minutes to midnight. This was just so.....Stupid! I swear to god if he doesn't show up i will rip of his wings on feather at a time!! I looked up into the sky and saw the stars. i remember when i was little and Jeb brought us outside. It was only a few nights after we escaped the school. The younger kids were too young to pay attention and Iggy couldn't see, so Jeb taught me and Fang the constellations. I could see the big dipper.

"Boo!" Fangs voice came from behind me. I jumped and spun around. He wasn't there. I growled. He was doing that stupid disappearing act again.

"You know I never took you as someone who wrote a diary Max," I looked over at the top of the roof where he was sitting, studying the cover of my diary..

"Fang this isn't funny anymore!" I said walking up to him and stopping right in front of his feet.

"I'll tell you what Max," He said standing up," I won't show anyone about your diary, but you have to do whatever I say.

I glared at him. No way in hell was I ever going to do what he says. When had I ever done anything anyone had said.

"And if I don't?" I asked crossing my arms over my arms.

"This baby," he said gesturing to my diary," will be all over my blog, and I bet Iggy wouldn't mind reading through it."

I growled in my throat. I took notice to how close we were. I stumbled back a little, tripping over my own feet in surprise. I was about to fall when a hand grabbed hold of my wrist. Fang pulled me up and held me against his chest. Pushed him away and a smirk played on his lips. My face felt warm. _It's just the air, it's just warm out _I told myself.

"Fine," I grumbled, not looking him in the eyes," but give me back the diary!"

He laughed, more like chuckled. Humor filled his eyes.

"I'm not giving it back, then it wouldn't be _blackmail_ babe," he walked passes me and jumped off the roof in that stupid graceful way of his.

* * *

**Next Day: Dinner Time**

"Pass the mashed potatoes!" Gazzy yelled across the table. It was just the three younger kids, my mom, and me and Fang at dinner tonight. Iggy and Ella went out to eat with each other. They were kind of dating now.

I squirmed in my seat for the tenth time that night as Fang's hand brushed my leg.

"Do anything and I'll post the first entry on my blog tonight," he whispered to me so low that no one else would have heard him before dinner had started. My face has been rad through out dinner, but thankfully no one noticed, besides Fang.

His hand played with the hem of my jeans. I punched him on the leg, getting sick of this game. He grabbed my wrist and leaned towards my just slightly. We stayed like that for a few seconds, my heart racing.

"My room, 2 minutes!" he whispered once again so low only I could have heard him. I pulled away from his grip and continued eating.

"I be excused?" he mumbled. My mom nodded. he stood up, set his dishes in the sink and ran up the steps. Soon everyone else finished and went off to do something else. I walked up the stairs and down the hall. I hesitated at Fang's door. Should I go in? Do it! Or he will post your diary, I thought and then I stepped in.

I wasn't surprised by it, the room I mean. The walls were painted black, the curtains were black, the bed spread black, you can get where I'm going with this.

"Read this," Fang said walking over to me and handing me a sheet of paper, once he relized I had entered the room.

**FEVER**

**New night club opening March 20th!!!!! **

**Everyone welcome!!!**

**BE THERE!!!**

**15239 Madison St.**

**Phoenix, AR**

**9:00-Sunrise!!**

"So, what about it?" I said throwing it on his bed.

"We, you and Me, are going tonight," He said going through some stuff on his desk like it was no big deal.

"Um, wrong! We are under aged and there is no way you can get me.....to......go," I said trailing off realizing that he could in fact make me do whatever he wanted.

"We look old enough,we're leaving in ten minutes, we need to go buy something to wear," he said. I'm not going, no way, no how. There is only one thing to do now, beg.

"Fang, please don't make me go, I'll do anything!!" I said walking up to him.

"I've already got you doing anything," He said smirking.

"Fang-"

He grabbed my arms and the next thing I knew I was lying on his bed with him hovering on top of me. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered.

"We're leaving in 10, be ready!" He got up and walked out the door.

Stupid Fang!

* * *

**Enjoy!!!**

**Review!!!!**

**5 = short chapter**

**10 = medium chapter**

**14+ = LONG chapter**

**REVIEW!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIT THAT MAY BE HOLY!! I got 24 frickin reviews!!! I luv you guys!!! :'D You guys ROCK!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter Review  
**

_He grabbed my arms and the next thing I knew I was lying on his bed with him hovering on top of me. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered._

_"We're leaving in 10, be ready!" He got up and walked out the door._

_

* * *

_**10 minutes later from last chapter**

"First we need to quickly stop by the mall," Fang said opening the door to my mom's Aston Martin Limited Edition Carbon Black Vintage. If anything happened to it, she'd have are heads! I'd never see daylight again.

"Fang, you can't drive and no way in HELL are we going to take my mom's car!" I said standing on the other side of the car. He shrugged and opened the door. he slid into the seat and shut the door. I stood out side the passenger door, refusing to get in. The hair on my arms rose, I resisted to shiver as the cool breeze blew the hair in my face. I crossed my arms in my attempt to keep warm. The window of the car slid down to reveal Fang giving me a confusing look.

"I'm not getting in," I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Well sucks for you than, huh?" He said waving me in. I sighed, looking up at the house to make sure the lights were all off before opening the door and also sliding into the car.

It smelled of leather, clean and new. It was dark inside and I couldn't see much except for the lights of the radio and controls, and the silowette of Fang. I reached over my shoulder and pulled my seat belt across my chest. Fang also put on his seat belt and put the car in reverse. We rolled down the drive way and onto the street. He put the car in drive and we were off. The street lights rolled off his face as we went.

"If we get in trouble, it's all your fault," I said staring straight ahead, not wanting to look at him.

"Deal, but we aren't going to get caught, trust me babe," he said. I looked out of the corner of my eye to find him looking over at me smirking. He sped up.

The rest of the ride was silent with the exceptions of my grumbling whenever Fang drove threw a yellow light, stopped so suddenly my head jerked forward, or going over the speed limit.

"Why are we at the mall?" I asked as he drove into the parking lot. I didn't know malls were open all night but aperently this one was because the lights were still on and people were going in it, and you couldn't miss the huge OPEN sign.

"I told you already, we need to get you a dress," He said pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"No! I absolutly refuse to wear a dress! What's wrong with what I have on now!?" I said looking down at my jeans and t-shirt. I crossed my arms over my chest, try to contain my anger.

"First, It's a club so you can't wear that. Second, you are wearing a dress even if you don't want to!" I shook my head back and forth. I'm not wearing a dress I told my self. Fang sighed, rolling his eyes, he opened the door and stepped out slamming the door shut. In his dark attire I couldn't see him out the windows. All of a sudden my door swung opened and I was yanked out by my arm and my door was pushed shut.

I stood face to face with Fang. He held out the keys and locked the doors, then slid the keys into his pocket. He turned around and started walking towards the door, probably expecting me follow. I stood my ground. He turned around, noticing me not beside him. He looked me in the eyes and shrugged turning back around. I watched him walk. I shivered as the cool air once again hit me lick a ball in the face. I looked around, nothing, then back to Fang. It would be warm in the mall.....

I ran after Fang. He looked over at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was cold and I didn't want you getting me something pick!" I mumbled under my breath. A low chuckle escaped from Fang's mouth but he said nothing.

* * *

"How about this one?" I said stepping out of the changing room wearing the 1st dress. **(All Dresses will be one my profile!!!)** It was a purple short dress, well all of them were, with spaggatti straps. I looked at Fang who was sitting on the little, white, round, chairs that were set up in the changing area. He stood up and walked over to me. He circled and studied me, as if I were his prey and he was the preditor. I shifted from one foot to the other.

"I don't like it," He said sitting back down.

"You're the one who picked it!" I said.

"And now i hate it, Next!" He said leaning back with that smirk playing across his face. I took a deep breath and spun on my heels into the dressing room.

The second and third I tried on were red and fang had hated them both even though he had picked them out in the first place. I took off the dress and looked at the next on I was going to try on. It was a sparkely, blue and green dress. In other words, I hated it. I stared at it for a few minutes untill a knock on my door brought me back into the real world.

"You coming out? Or should I come in there and get your?" Fang's voice said as it driffted into the small room. I could just hear the grin in his voice. I quickly put the dress on and stepped out.

"I'm not wearing this," I said as soon as he looked up at me.

"I love it!" He said. FYI this is one of the only dresses he hadn't picked. The sales women had suggested it. She said it was totally in!

"It looks like I'm going to a tea party!" I said, "I'm not wearing it!"

I walked back in, the fifth one I put on was black and so was the sixth one. Fang only liked them because they were black.

"Wait!" Fang said as I opened the door and quickly shut it. Fang sat up from were he was lying on his back. I sighed and came back out in a vivid blue dress, the 7th one.

"Can i just put on the next one? We've been in here for ever!" I said. I had one more dress to put on.

"Fine but if I hate it you are getting the blue and green one!" Fang said as I walked back in. I put on the last dress. It was a black one with a cream bow around the waist. I slipped into it put I couldn't get the zipper zipped.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you come in here I can't get the zipper," I mumbled as a blush rose to my checks. He chuckled. I unlocked the door and he slid in. I turned around and felt his hand gentley graze my back. He brought the zipper up and spun me around. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"This one's my favorite," Fang said whispering in my ear. A shiver raced down my back and Fang smirked. He placed his hands firmly on my hips. My breath caught in my throught but we never broke contact, mostly because I couldn't escape his eyes.

He leaned forward and I was forced to take a step back untill I was pressed up against the wall. My eyes closed as Fangs lips brushed my lips, then pulling back, teasing me. I was about to lean forward when,

"Attention Shoppers, Attention Shoppers! The Mall Will Be Closing In A Half An Hour! Thank you!"

I pusheed Fang away from me and my face went as red as a tomato. I looked down at my feet in embarsment.

"So...., uhh, are we getting...this one?" I asked.

"Yeah," Fang said, his voice low. He walked out of the door and turned around to look at me, "Hurry up! Change back and put the no's on the rack."

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you!?" I yelled at Fang over the loud music as we entered the club. He grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me across the room. I looked around me. The were two levels to the place, both with a bar. On the first level there was the largest dance foor I had ever seen full of underaged teens and yound adults dancing. On the tops level there was a balcony that wrapped around the dance area from above and Im pretty sure there was an area back there that had poker tables and what not.

"No you haven't!" Fang yelled chuckling. He dragged me to the bar and waved over a bartender. "Two Martinis!"

The bartender nodded, obviesly not caring that we weren't old enought to drink alcohol, or maybe we really did look old enough. I spun and looked at all the dancing people in disgust. Most of the girls were grinding their hips into any man close enough. Men had their hands of their hips and just about any other place accesable too. I looked at a couple go off down a hall where a man opened the door and shut it, hanging a do not dusterb sign on the handle, eww!

"Here you go sir," I spun back around and saw the bartender set down two matinis. Fang reached for one and slid it over to him. He grabbed the stick with green olives on it and ate them. I starred at mine, not knowing ifI should or not. I was underaged.

"Do it and I'll give you 50 bucks," Fang said as he saw me eyeing the drink. I took a deep breath and slid the martini over to me. I ate the olives, then took a swing of the drink. It tasted slighty of herbs and it slid down my throught. fnag held out his glass to me. We hit them together and took another swing.

"Come here!" Fang said setting down his drink and grabbing my wrist. I quickly set down my drink before being dragged to the dance floor. We wove in and out, avoiding others untill fang stopped and turned to look at me.

"I can't dance!" I said as I was pushed up against Fang because of lack of space. My mind was getting fuzy and I didn't care. Apparently bird kids can't handle alcohol well becasue me and fang had sily grins on are face, then again so did everyone in this place.**(FYI they are drunk right now so they are OOC!!)**

"I'll show you how to," fang mumbled against my ear. He grabbed my hands and put them around his neck then firmly put his on my hips and I thought of the dressing room.

_Gotta have them apple botten jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

"Move your hips, in a circular motion," He said in a raspy voice. I moved my hips and slithered around him like a snake. I spun so we were both facing the same way instead of eachother. Sweat covered both of us, we were breathing hard.

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

The whole dance floor lowered themselves to the ground and we popped back up.

_Them baggy sweat pants and the reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack! Aye!!_

Fang smacked my ass and smirked at my shock. The song changed to Evactuate the Dance Floor and that is exacly what Fang and I did. We walked off the to the side of the place.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks!" Fang said walking over to the bar once again. I walked over to the the wall and leaned against it. i watched the other people dance as I waited for Fang, my head still fuzzy.

"Hey Baby, I saw those moves you had. Why don't we go get a room and you can show me some more moves," I looked to my right and saw a guy around the age of 21. He had dark brown hair that fell in his face and bright blue eyes. He was wearing worn out jeans and and a retro blue t shirt with a black jakcet over it. He reached out his hand and rubbed my arm.

"Leave me alone!" I said tugging away from him. My head was dizzy and I was in no mood for a fight. He narrowed his eyes and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my arms to my side and held my legs in place with his.

"Nobody tells Adam No, Bitch!" He whispered in my ear as he shoved his hips against mine. One of his hands were trailing upwards on my leg. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. Instead I make contact with a very angery, pissed off Fang.

Shit!

* * *

**Sorry if Max and Fang seemed a little out of character. Remember they were drunk. And sorry if that was a little bit different in writting style than my last chapters! Hope I dont loose readers!**

**Since last chapter I got 24 reviews I've raised my expectations!  
REVIEW CHART**

**13 REVIEWS = short chapter :(  
17 REVIEWS = medium chapter :)  
20+ REVIEWS = LONG chapter :D**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
